I'm in love with Harry Potter?
by AmuPotterKuranNarutoCullen
Summary: Snape is deaged to a 16 year old and when Slytherin is deemed to DANGEROUS he gets stuck with the 'Golden Trio". WHat happens when he finds out about Harry's love for him and will he find "The Chosen One" like everyone else or will he find "Harry"? SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Right so this is my FIRST fanfiction and I'm having friends over.  
Kyimmy: Sup Psycho Bitches!!

Kayli: Sigh* I'm so pissed at them….

Lily: twitch* move away from Kayli as she throws a tantrum

Kyimmy: Start the damn fanfic!

Lily: Yah so someone do the disclaimer

Kyimmy: Yah so like these characters are like SOOOOO NOT AmuPotterKuranNarutoCullen. I can't believe you dumbasses thought that she OWNED these people. She can't even write a good fanfic about them!

Lily: Cries in corner

Kayli: YOU'RE SUCH A POTTY MOUTH!

Lily: ANYWAYZZZZ on with the story! ENJOY!!

Chapter 1 - James Snape

I was still in the car with the Dursley's. Sadly I was still wearing Dudley's secondhand clothes, but as soon as I got to the station I would be able to change into my newly acquired clothes. The clothes were, of course, a secret from my DEAR foster family.

I really couldn't wait to slip on my Hogwart's robes. They tended to hide PRIVATE things (yes THOSE kind of things). This would come in handy this year. Why? This year, Severus Snape; our beloved Potions Master and my secret infatuation (SHHHHHH!) was going to be spending a LOT of time with the 'Golden Trio'. All the Order would tell me was that Snape had a potion's accident and that he was stuck as a sixteen year old. What irked me was that they had said it so calmly. I wanted to kill the old man when he told me that Slytherin was too DANGEROUS for Snape and that he was stuck with us in Gryffindor.

I jumped out of the car and watched the Dursley's drive off. I felt the smile creep on my face. Quickly going to the bathrooms, I changed out of the oversized clothes and slipped on a tight black jeans and a black shirt with blue letters saying:

"The Empire State Building Is Nothing Compared To What's In My Pants"

I stuffed one hand in my pocket and walked towards the 9 ¾ Platform with my luggage. I got through the barrier and walked towards the carriage that Snape was supposed to be in. Malfoy would be in there with him. In public, Malfoy and Snape would not talk, but in private they would be allowed to speak to each other. I didn't know how Snape would look because he was under disguise but I would just look for the blondie and I would find him. And that's exactly what I did. Hermione and Ron were in the carriage. Ron was glaring at Malfoy who was in turn, scowling at Ron. Hermione, being her usual self, was busying herself with her novel and a boy with blue hair and blue eyes was doing the same. My stomach flipped and I felt myself grow hard and did myself the favour of using my black jacket the hide my erect cock It was a BAD idea to wear tight jeans. I slipped inside the compartment.

They all looked up and my two friends smiled at me while Malfoy snorted. I looked at him and he arched an eyebrow at my shirt and I looked down at it. I didn't really pay attention to what I was wearing.

"Don't lie to yourself Potter! It's really bad for you" he said with a smirk.

"Sorry Malfoy I know you REALLY want to find out if it's true or not but you never will!" I said with a scowl before taking my place in between my two friends.

"Don't be so arrogant Potter" Snape said without looking up.

"What's your name?" I said ignoring his comment

"Surely you can't be that idiotic Potter" he said closing his book and looking at me.

"I meant your new name Snape." I said rolling my eyes.

He hesitated and bit down on his bottom lip. I wanted to kiss him so badly and I felt my pants get tighter. The need for release was almost painful. Still, I waited to hear. Why would he be so nervous of saying his new name? Surely it wasn't that bad?

"James Snape" he said looking down with a wince.

I couldn't hold back the laughter and my friends and Malfoy stared at me but Snape just blushed furiously. This was going to be fun.

Yah so my first story, my first cliffhanger. I hope it was good. I TRIED my best to check over for grammar mistakes so I really hope I didn't make any! If I did I'm very sorry and if anyone would like to help me in editing please say so in the reviews because I really REALLY would like some help. Please R and R so I can get the motivation to continue. If you have constructive criticism go ahead but if you're just going to say 'I HATE THIS!' Fuck off cuz you don't know how to explain yourself!


	2. AN

Author's Note!

Hey Guy's! I don't want you to worry. I WILL continue the story (LOL that rhymed). I am having trouble continuing it though because I am writing a NEW fanfiction called "Read my mind; See my desires" about Occlumency ( :3 ). If anyone would like to adopt the story GO AHEAD! If no one will I will continue it. Hopefully by Saturday I will post a new chapter up. Thanks for all the support!

AmuPotterKuranNarutoCullen


	3. Chapter 2

Me: Yo wazzup pplz!

Kyimmy: Kill them all!!

Me: -_-' Yes so Kyimmy, me and Kay are in a VERY bad mood but I'll try not to show it in the story.

Kay: I wanna flamethrower!

Me: Backs away slowly…Snape do the disclaimer… QUICKLY!!!

Snape: yah so! Errr….

Harry: Awww He's speechless!

Snape: Speechless stutter*

Harry: Yah so AmuPotter…whatever her name is (Me: HEY!) Does not own Harry Potter! If you dumbasses actually believed she did you are…well… dumbasses!

Me: ENJOY!

Chapter 2: Chamber of love- I mean Chamber of Secrets

The trip to Hogwarts was…disturbing. I think I actually had a fun time with Malfoy and Snape in the compartment. Honestly, I was rock hard the entire way but, that's what jacket's are for! We were remotely quiet all the way to Hogwart's. There we left Snape to get sorted even though we already knew he would be sorted into Gryffindor.

"I'd like to introduce a new student everyone. His name is James Snake," **(A/N THIS IS NOT A TYPO! I changed his name to Snake because the Slytherins would harass him if he was part of the Snape Family so yes I have changed his name.)**

The teenagers in the hall began to talk. Eventually Dumbledore asked us to be quiet and they all stopped.

"He is a transfer student so I hope you will all treat him well," Dumbledore said with a twinkly before nodding towards Snape.

So Snape went up to the Sorting hat and placed it on his head. We all knew where he would be sorted to so we didn't join in with the other students who were all awaiting the decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted and Snape got down and joined us sitting opposite to me.

Everyone began eating and acted as if nothing was happening but I could easily see that the Slytherins were looking our way. Surely they couldn't be unto us? I sighed mentally and hoped not.

"Harry," Ron whispered for the 4 of us to hear. I know he probably only wanted the three of us to but Snape was now a part of the Golden Trio or now the Golden Four. I nodded at him, waiting for a continuation.

"You going to the C.O.S tonight?" he asked casually but I could hear the hopefulness in his voice that he tried to hide. I chuckled softly.

"Yeah you want to come along?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Hell Yes!" he said loudly. Thankfully no one looked at us.

Hermione looked disapprovingly at us before strictly telling us that we were going to get caught one day.

"Aww, calm down 'Mione! Why don't you come with us?" Ron asked.

"Fine, But only to keep you two out of trouble!" she said with a sniff.

"Ahh! So I hear about the Golden Trio's first plan to go out after curfew. So what is the C.O.S?" Snape's silky voice whispered. I shivered but I did so without being noticed.

By the time Snape had asked this question, people were already filing out of the Great Hall.

"Chamber of Secrets," I said with a smirk before walking off. I didn't have to look behind to know that Snape was in shock.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Later that Night SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Harry its midnight let's get going!" Ron said to me while we were in the common room. The only people in there were Ron, Hermione, Snape and me.

"Snape you want to come with us?" I asked him and he looked up surprised. I couldn't help myself. Even though it gave me painful boners, I like being around him. I knew Ron and Hermione wouldn't say anything, they understood.

"Yeah, why not," he said getting up.

I pulled the Invisibility Cloak out and covered all 4 of us with it before we left the Common Room. Eventually we reached Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and Snape was taken aback.

"It's in here?" he asked. We only nodded before going inside and calling out Myrtle.

"Trust someone to bother me this late at night! No one cares that Myrtle still needs time at night to rest. Just because I'm a ghost doesn't mean you have to expect so much from me" she mumbled miserably before seeing who had disturbed her 'rest'.

"Oh! It's you guys! Well don't worry! I'll tell you when it's time to come out. You go ahead," she said slightly cheerful before returning to her toilet.

We murmured our thanks knowing she could still hear us.

"You're friends with Moaning Myrtle. I didn't expect that," Snape mumbled under his breath.

"We are so much more than what you expect so expect more to prevent so much surprise," Ron said.

I whispered 'Open' in Parseltongue and felt Snape stiffen behind me.

"Well guys lets go in," I said heading down the dark tunnel first.

LOL! So another cliffhanger. Anyway, I'm trying my best with this story but guy's if you do not like the update rate of this you might want to try my other story: Read my mind; See my desires. I tend to get overly imaginative when it comes to Occlumency scenes so that story SHOULD be updated regularly. I'm going to post the chapter up, hopefully as soon as I have posted this one up. Sorry for the slow update and I hope you guys like the story. Thanks for all the support!!


	4. Chapter 3

ITS BEEN AGES Lol! Ummm… Well to be honest I only came back to start writing because I want to become a beta If I made any grammatical errors please do tell me because I actually don't have the time to edit write now It's 1:00 in the morning and I have places to go tomorrow :P Is the plot good? Are people being OOC? Please do tell! Also I want your views on whether I'm a good writer or if the plot is the only thing keeping you reading! Thanks for all the support and I'll force myself to write…sooner or later :P If you guys like review or send me a P.M cussing me off, I will end up writing XD Thanks for your patients and on with the show:

Disclaimer: I OWN Harry Potter! J.K Rofl That was me PWNing Harry Potter and its author. So no, I do NOT own Harry Potter…I just pwn it and make corny jokes about it.

* * *

Chapter 3 – You don't know me

With Snape trailing behind us, we went in to our sanctuary. After getting through the little den that the tunnel had led us to, we moved towards the area that had taken Ron, Hermione and I forever to get rid of the rocks. I opened the last entrance and we were finally there.  
The long dirty passageway that had been flanked by murky water was now clean and dry so you could see the gray bricks beneath your feet. The water was crystal clear due to Hermione's charms. At the end of the passageway was the familiar set up of a living room. It looked odd but we were comfortable with it.

An olive green couch, a polished coffee table, a few crates of Butterbeer, a line of shelves against the wall holding potion ingredients and books of both academic nature and … otherwise and three pewter cauldrons in front of the shelves set side by side was the entire thing. It looked simple but we didn't especially want anything more and with the house elf's ability to apparate ANYWHERE within the castle, we could always call on Dobby for both help and food.

"Is this really the chamber of secrets?" Snape asked himself quietly.

"Yeah but we changed it up a bit," I said pointing to the Gryffindor banner that looked on the wall. I had lost most of my House pride in any case.

I found it easier to relax even though I was walking beside the object of my wet dreams. Even Ron and Hermione found it easier to laugh and bicker with each other despite Snape's presence.

We sat down on the couch as Hermione made her way over to the shelves while Ron grabbed a Butterbeer from the crate.

"Harry, what are we going to do this year?" Ron asked as he opened a bottle manually.

"Not get in trouble, I hope!" Hermione said as she flipped through the pages of a book with yellowing pages. The smell greeted me immediately and I smiled as I looked at the leather bound, hand-written book.

"Compendium of Common Curses and Their Counter-Actions," I said in one breath, smiling as I did so.

Hermione turned around quickly and did a quick playful glare at my position. I was sprawled across the couch with one of my legs hanging off of it and my other stretched across the back of the couch. I moved one of my hands to rub my chin and left it to hang across the arm of the chair.

Hermione rolled her eyes before getting up to sit across beside Snape who was sitting beside me.

"Honestly Harry, you've been reading more than me! That says something!" she said.

Ron and I chuckled before I replied. "Well if you thing about it 'Mione, I don't have a boyfriend taking up my time, now do I?" I asked nodding my head towards Ron whose face immediately turned the color of his hair.

Hermione blushed before retorting, "Well you damn need one!" she shouted as she got up and moved to help Ron open his drink.

I chuckled once more and accioed a drink to myself, opening it magically before taking a long sip.

Snape stared at me, slightly confused before I asked what he was looking at.

"Well, Potter," he spat out my name but the acidity didn't reach his beautiful onyx eyes, "When did you learn non-verbal magic?" He questioned.

It was only then that I realized I hadn't taken out my wand.

"I've gotten so used to doing it I don't even realize when I do it!" I said smiling.

"Harry, you never answered my question," Ron said, attracting my attention as he sat on the newly conjured black couch opposite to me.

"Umm… I dunno actually! Last year we finished Professor Snape's potions so this year I guess we're going to focus on Occlumency," I said smiling slightly.

Snape scoffed loudly and I felt ashamed remembering our classes. It was hard hiding the memories of my dreams and everything sexually related to Snape. Then again anything I though about Snape since my 3rd year had been sexual.

"Like you could manage that again and what do you mean you finished my potions?" Snape asked.

" We went through how you made the potions like Veritaserum and Wolf's Bane and then we made them after collecting the ingredients that we could find in the forbidden forest. We could have bought them but 'Mione said we needed experience," Ron replied pouting at Hermione.

Snape's eyes widened and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hermione was the first person to get us to use down here for studying. When she suggested it, we thought she was crazy but we found staying down here a lot calmer and quieter and it wasn't long till we were studying things far beyond the rest of our class. If Ron and I suddenly changed into Hermiones and then the three of us suddenly changed into prodigies then we wouldn't be able to study peacefully. People would follow use EVERYWHERE, trying to find out how we suddenly got smart." I explained.

Snape soaked it in for a while before giving us a stiff nod and looking around the room.

"Sometimes I feel that Dumbledore knows about it. I wish he'd just say it instead of messing around," I said more to myself.

I got up and grabbed a book before settling down to read over 'Magick Moste Evile'. I invited Snape to go and get a book and the rest of the night passed quietly.

At around 12:00 am, Ron told me to get off my lazy ass so that we could go sleep. We put back our books and headed out of the Chamber.

Myrtle whispered a goodbye to us, batting her eyelashes the entire time at me. I only chuckled and waved goodbye as I pulled out my Map. Then I realized that the map wasn't there.

"Ron, 'Mione, I think I left the Map down there," I whispered.

We all groaned but as I headed back towards the sink I hear a familiar voice.

"I doubt that will be necessary young Harry as I am the only teacher patrolling the halls tonight."

I turned around to face Albus Dumbledore dressed in a royal purple robe with silver stars.

"Professor-" I started

"It's alright, but before you head back to your common room with Mr. Snake," he paused to spare a kind smile to Snape, " I thought I should tell you that there is a man visiting by the name of Brendan."

My heart skipped a beat and my eyes widened.

"B-Br-Bren-Brendan?" I asked to clarify.

"Yes and he said he would like to see you. Later," Dumbledore said emphasizing the last word.

At that moment the memories came flooding back. Brendan. He was only four years older than me but he became my tutor in the Muggle world up until I was thirteen. I never told Hermione and Ron about it because Brendan was special. All the thoughts of beds shared with him and whispered words of love and other sweet nothings, memories of letting him have his wicked way with me and him taking me in public places, all the while laughing that silky laugh of his as I told him my worries of being caught. Brendan was my ex-lover.

With that last thought I fainted falling on the cold, wet floor.

* * *

RATE AND REVIEW


	5. Chapter 4

The updates are coming so rapidly (for me at least) lol. Actually I've been feeling really depressed because I feel like my story is not good enough in terms of writing. I want to do better grammatically so that I can become a better writer. I got some horrible grades the other day-FAILING grades and that is something for me. I've actually only failed Art and that was because of a shitty teacher. I failed a Math End of term exam but that was because I was talking to myself by accident (I do that!) and they thought I was cheating. But a literature grade? Failing? I was like so fucking surprised and depressed. My mom was like so disappointed but as we were leaving the school we saw a bunch of other children and their parents saying that their grades had to be wrong. So I was like: OMG! This happened last year too! Maybe it happened for me! So my mom is checking that up. lol I think I'm blogging now.

Anyways, I realized that its hard for me to utilize my full potential for writing because I'm really good a descriptive writing but I just need a situation and most of the stuff your reading is made up as I type: P So give me advice on how to be a better writer and here are my replies to some reviews. Not all so please forgive me but there are some that I just don't really know how to reply to: P

Ashlin Raine: In my mind: I have this hilarious vision of Snape finding out due to some embarrassing situation and Harry running around in chibi-form screaming OH NOOOOOEEESSSS.

LIGHTNSHADOWS: I can't really answer all those questions yet but I'm glad to know that I have fulfilled my job of keeping you 'hanging'! I'm not really sure if anyone else has noticed but I have an issue in which I cannot write in a third person point of view and so I always manipulate the character narrating into someone like me. I'm trying to stop it because it's not a good tendency but I like the idea of Harry having tons of little secrets!

mrspotter16: I'm trying to make them longer…really I am!

GeneveRashkae: I hope you don't mind that he is OOC. Actually I'm not even sure if he is acting OOC! Lol

Disclaimer: My name is WHAT? My name is who? My name is NOT J.K Rowling…or Slim Shady…or is it?

* * *

Chapter 4 – Meet Brendan

When I came to, I was inside the hospital wing and the sunlight was seeping through the window curtains. Immediately I groaned, my head was spinning and the white walls and medical smell was NOT helping. I reached around, grabbing at the soft sheets below me before realizing that my glasses were on the desk next to me. I heard a silky chuckle and my eyes snapped open but everything was hazy until my glasses were handed to me.

Ron, Hermione and Snape were sitting down on the left side of me but they were all looking at the man on the right side of me. His brown and blonde highlighted hair and his hazy green eyes were the first facial features that caught my attention. They fit so perfectly on his slightly rounded face and his tall masculine body. I could smell smoke faintly and it was only then that I focused on his pink curved lips that quickly pulled in a silver lip ring only to release it again. He hadn't changed at all.

"Brendan," I breathed. We hadn't broken up to say really, but after Brendan moved to the states we stopped talking. It hadn't bothered me since I had found my affections for Snape unbearable at the time. The lack of conversation gave me a chance to breath.

"What's up shorty?" he asked in a voice almost as silky as Snape's.

"C-C-Ceiling," I said adding a nervous chuckle at the end. I have always answered his questions like that.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" he said slowly, looking pointedly towards my friends.

"O-oh Yeah. Umm… Guys this is Brendan. Brendan this is Hermione, Ron and…" I paused thinking about whether I should introduce him as Professor Snape or as James Snake.

"James. My name is James," Snape said stiffly. His onyx eyes were narrowed slightly and there was a small flash of annoyance in them.

"Oh…I see," he said in that knowing voice. Hopefully he didn't see anything! The last thing I wanted was some stupid love triangle!

"Of course you do Brendan, you're not blind!" I said chuckling. I ended up couching and reached over for some water but instead Brendan held it out to me, helping me swallow it down.

"Hey guys. Could you give us a second?" I asked after I had finished drinking.

I saw the look on Ron's face but dismissed it saying that I would tell them later. Once everyone had left I turned to Brendan and gave him a bear hug.

"It's been ages since I've seen you!" I wanted to sound angry and betrayed but I could only feel relieved and happy and the feelings scared me.

I didn't love Brendan anymore. I couldn't! What Brendan and I had; that was special but that was all it was! We were just two boys trying things out and testing the waters. All I was worried about was if Brendan didn't think the same as I did.

"Hey, Harry. Let's start over. I'm not saying to ignore what we did but-" Brendan started, immediately dismissing my anxiety.  
"Yeah I got it. What we were is just that. A 'were' and a 'was'. Not a 'now' and 'forever'," I said smiling at him.

It took a while but he grinned back and I fell back down on the bed. So now, we were JUST friends. I didn't need to feel like I was cheating on Sever-Snape. If I started to call his first name, which was an intimate gesture, the pain would increase ten-fold every time I heard him insult me.

"What's wrong short stuff?" Brendan asked.

I tried to ignore it and squash my urge to tell him everything but I realized that this was Brendan. We WERE lovers. We knew everything about the other. He had four years of experience on me and I was closer as a friend with him than with Ron or Hermione. I had only told them the basics: I like Snape but Snape hates me. They gave me support and I was extremely grateful for it but when it came to stuff like this, I needed advice and comfort. Brendan was the perfect person for that.

I broke down and told him everything, all the while staring up at the white ceiling as I went through my every thought and emotion.

* * *

After my talk session with Brendan, who had told me that the only thing I could do was to tell him, I headed back to the Gryffindor tower with my heart less heavy but my head an aching, swirling mess.

I felt Ron and Hermione run into me as soon as I entered the common room, bombarding me with questions. I told them to wait while I took a seat by the fireplace, resting my eyes and head for a few minutes before opening them to see Ron, Hermione and Snape in front of me. I didn't mind having Snape there, but at the moment I couldn't exactly tell them about the conversation I had with Brendan about Snape. I would tell Ron later who would tell Hermione and then everything would work out. So with a heavy sigh I told them.

"Brendan was my ex boyfriend who moved away and it's been ages since I've seen him. It was nothing really and before you ask, no, we are not a couple anymore. Just…friends," I paused on the last word like the feel of it on my tongue.

I had always referred to Ron and Hermione as my friends but I just felt sort of proud to call Brendan my friend. Almost as proud as I was when I had called him my lover. I suppose Brendan was like my brother in a sense. A twin. With that in my mind, the thought of the Weasly twins having a go at each other made me shift in my seat, uncomfortable and to my great horror, slightly aroused! Having Snape at my side was no help but I managed to focus on mental picture of Dumbledore naked. Then I found myself having to telling myself that it was just a picture and not a scary monster. Not only had my dick gone flaccid but also my mind was thoroughly worn out!

"Ex-Boyfriend?" Ron asked, mouth agape. Hermione continued, "You never told us!" she said, hurt.

"I'm sorry guys but it was a really personal thing and you know that back then I was more of the silent type!" I defended myself.

Ron and 'Mione both stared at me; blue eyes wide and brown eyes angry. Eventually they both sighed and relaxed before Hermione set her back straight, giving me a piercing stare.

"Did you tell him about your…new…interest?"

Could she be less subtle? I didn't even bother to hide my groan as I sat back thoroughly embarrassed with Snape sitting there, hearing everything!

'Yes," I said through gritted teeth.

"Good! Did he tell you why he's here?" she asked, dropping the subject.

My eyebrows furrowed. Why hadn't I asked him that? Wait! Why didn't he tell me why? "Probably because you didn't ask him you idiot!" a voice in my head hissed.

I opened my mouth to ask but Snape interrupted me to explain.

"He's the new potion's teacher and Horac- Professor Slughorn is the new Defense teacher," he said in a monotone voice before continuing to read his book.

"Oh…" I said lamely.

"Come on Harry, let's go eat!" Hermione said smiling as she got up.

"Alright," I agreed getting up, "Sna- James, are you coming?" I asked.

He nodded stiffly and got up, following us to the great hall. Dumbledore made the announcement of the new teachers. It was late because they had not arrived the day before.

I stared at Brendan and when he caught my eyes he chuckled visibly and held up noodles held together by chopsticks, smirking at me before eating his dinner. He always did like noodles.

Snape got up suddenly, excusing himself quickly and disappearing from my view. I stayed awhile before excusing myself too. Ron gave me a 'thumbs up' while Hermione just smiled at me knowingly. I rolled my eyes and headed after him.

He had already gone into the common room, changed and sat down in the bed opposite to mine.

"Umm…Snape? Are you alright?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"Brilliant," he replied bitterly.

My curiosity welled and I had to force myself back from asking the question that would give me hope: Are you jealous?

As I took a shower, letting the hot, flowing water, course down my Quidditich toned body, I only told myself how arrogant I was. He probably just thought that the Chosen one had found an ally in the Professors and that it would go to my head. It would be odd, having my ex-lover and now close friend teaching me but it was something I could dwell on later. It didn't help to have both a heavy heart and head.  
I slid down, turning the water off as I sat on the wet floor.

I truly wasn't even worth taking up Severus Snape's thoughts.

* * *

The next day went by quickly. Transfiguration was all right and I found myself laughing at Snape's comments. Apparently he didn't like transfiguration, nor was he good at it. His mumbled curses kept me going throughout the lesson and I almost got down on my knees to thank McGonagall when she old me to help Snape out.

I held his hand and taught him the proper way to turn a guinea pig into a chimera. I snickered the entire time listening to Snape go on about potions that could make a better looking animal.

After Transfiguration, we had Potions. It was even more hilarious watching Snape complain about Brendan. It was funny because he couldn't think of a proper insult and had to resort to childish petulance. I knew Brendan could hear because he chuckled every time he walked pass our table.

After the class was finished, Brendan asked me to stay back.

"What's up Brendan?" I asked before quickly correcting myself with a smirk, "I mean Professor Matthews," I said sniggering.

"Shut up shorty!" he said, laughing slightly.

I took a seat on his desk, ignoring his glare as I shot him a look that said, "Okay, you can talk…now." He rolled his eyes at my audacity before simply asking me to meet him after dinner. I nodded and left after a quick goodbye. I was STARVING!

I headed to the Great Hall, intent on spending the entire lunch mainly on eating and only faintly on talking. A boy with a messy mop of platinum blonde hair stopped me and I only raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something you want Malfoy?"

"First of all, call me Draco," he said dismissively. He looked like he had been running to get me. My eyes narrowed to slits as I took a step back from him, my hands fisting around my wand.

"Why?"

"You're hanging around with my godfather and I haven't even heard one-fucking-complaint!" he growled out.

"What the-" I started.

"No listen, it's not that I have to ask you about. Do not laugh Potter or I will break your wand…both of them!" he threatened.

"Yes…you were saying?" I waited for him to continue.

"I- I'm in- in love with Professor Matthews,"

* * *

RATE AND REVIEW OR I WON'T GIVE YOU ANY COOKIES! lol! I'm putting up a poll in my Profile so that all those who cant bother reviewing can just go there to choose out some options on how the story will continue :D Hope you liked it and remember to tell me about the grammatical errors!  
REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY!


	6. Chapter 5

A/N New Style of writing; how is it?

* * *

"Don't fucking be ridiculous," I said, without missing beat. For once, I can't help but be proud of my will, because even though my voice is rock steady, I can feel the haze of confusion cloud my mind.

"I'm not fucking with you; you idiot. I like him," Malfoy replied, sneering.

I can't help but release the relieved chuckle. "Liking, is a little different from loving, Ferretboy. You might want to be a little more careful with your words."

"I've seen him before," The blonde boy continued, ignoring my comment, "At a Weird Sisters' concert in Malham Cove."

He sounds reflective and a memory comes rushing back to me. The first time, after Brendan and I broke up, that he talked to me about another guy; a one night stand at a concert. I try to ignore the memory of the melancholic emotion that had welled up in me at the time. Even though it was only a bit of experimenting; I had always felt like Brendan and I belonged together. Hearing him talk with more passion about a boy he'd only had met and had sex with once, had engulfed me in a mixture of jealous rage and depression; at the time. Now, all I felt was the echo of those feelings, but it was enough to momentarily distract me.

I'm no idiot; no matter what Sna- Severus thinks. I can put two and two together, and Malfoy's face was blatantly displaying emotions of nostalgia; easily comparable with little contrast to Brendan's own face that summer he'd come back to tell me about the concert.

"One night stand?" I questioned softly.

Malfoy's crisp blue eyes blinked up at me, finally remembering where he was. He opened his mouth to prompt out of me a source of my information but he shook his head, clearing it; understanding my friendship with Brendan was that strong.

"Did he tell you about it then," Malfoy questioned, not even hiding his curiosity. I noted the sudden guardedness of his eyes. So even Malfoy got insecure, huh?

"Why would tell me though?" I asked, ignoring his question completely.

Malfoy paused for a moment. He was hesitant to answer my question but sure of the answer itself.

"I need," and another pause, "help."

I take a moment myself, for a deep breath to clear my mind. The answer to the question didn't surprise me, but my sudden willingness to agree, did. I could get something out of this. Worming my way into Snape's heart was impossible on my own, but only difficult with the help of his godson. I give Malfoy's slicked back blonde hair, pristine robe and shine shoes a quick once over. I suppose now, I could understand why the Sorting Hat had trouble placing me. I used my Gryffindor courage to put my Slytherin plan into place.

"Quid Pro Quo, Draco," I drawled, "I need help with my own romantic endeavours. Think you're up for the challenge?"

I could see the cogs working in his brain, turning in time with the devilish smirk forming on his face.

"I knew you had it in for Uncle Sev, I just knew it," he hissed, grinning.

I almost shrieked; surely I hadn't been that obvious. I'd gone out of my way to let no one know! So why had Malfoy, of all people who saw me so infrequently, managed to figure it out? He must have seen my wide eyes because he rushed through his next sentence, attempting to calm me.

"Relax Gryffindork. I'm sure no one else noticed, especially not Sev."

I sighed, still not calmed, but I continued.

"Are you up for it or not?"

Malfoy looked straight into my eyes, for once not glaring, but considering.

"Let's do this. We need a time and place; how does once a week sound?" He questioned after a moment.

I rushed to gather my thoughts, stuttering out a reply.

"Room of Requirement, every Saturday after Quidditch training?"

"See you then, Harry," he said smirking at me. He nodded once at me before turning gracefully and stalking off to the dungeons . Perhaps he'd learn that graceful turn from Severus.

I mulled over the conversation a bit, standing in the hall. This would be interesting; very interesting. With that thought, I turned heading for Professor Matthew's office; I had made Brendan wait long enough.

* * *

REVIEW; about the new style of writing..


End file.
